


Canterbury Tale

by Isolde_Blue



Category: The Office (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolde_Blue/pseuds/Isolde_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short sweet ficlet based on Tim's thoughts the morning after 'The X-mas party'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canterbury Tale

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic for this fandom, written because I am bitterly disappointed by the lack of Tim/Dawn fic there is out there :(

Tim wakes up to the mid-winter sun glare in his eyes, it's fucking freezing in his bedroom in his parents house.

The bed next to him is empty, I can't of dreamed it he thinks, no I can't of dreamed lovely Dawn coming back to Wernham-Hogg, I can't of dreamed that kiss could I?

He sits up in his bed, and looks around, only his clothes lie on the floor, the whole house is deathly silent. Fuck I dreamt it, I fucking dreamt the lot of it!!

He lies back the grief rushing over him, his throat constricts, tears prick his eyes. With a deep sigh he lays back down and pulls the duvet over his head, trying to keep the tears at bay.

He must lie there for 5 minute when he hears the door open, that'll be mum here with a brew and any excuse to fuss! He feels the bed sag with the weight of someone sitting on it, he resentfully pulls the covers back and prepares to face his mother.

His heart nearly stops, sat on his bed is Dawn Tinsley, she smiles and leans over to kiss him. "There's breakfast downstairs I popped out to get us some while you were snoring" she helpfully supplies; "I thought it hadn't happened, I woke up and you weren't here, I thought I was going fucking mental" he gasps.

"Well I am here, and I'll be here for as long as you'll have me" she says

"Forever Dawn, I want you FOREVER"

Tim swears, before pulling her down on top of him for a good morning kiss.

***FIN***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, Thanks for reading


End file.
